superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Cooper
Alice Cooper (b. 1948) was a well-known rock and roll and heavy metal musician that started out his musical career in 1962. He was well known for using horror elements in his concerts. When Ed McMahon was roasting the Superfriends at the Hall of Heroes, he said he "hadn't seen people dressed like this since he had lunch at Alice Cooper's house."As seen in the Legends of the Superheroes episode The Roast (1979). Powers and Abilities Super Powers None. Abilities *'Music' *'Acting' *'Show Business' *'Writing' Background Information Alice Cooper (born February 4, 1948) is an American rock singer, songwriter and broadcaster whose career spans more than five decades. With a stage show that features guillotines, electric chairs, fake blood, boa constrictors and baby dolls, Cooper has drawn equally from horror movies, vaudeville, and garage rock to pioneer a grandly theatrical and violent brand of heavy metal that was designed to shock. Alice Cooper was originally a band consisting of Furnier on vocals and harmonica, lead guitarist Glen Buxton, Michael Bruce on rhythm guitar, Dennis Dunaway on bass guitar, and drummer Neal Smith. The original Alice Cooper band broke into the international music mainstream with the 1971 hit "I'm Eighteen" from the album Love it to Death, which was followed by the even bigger single "School's Out" in 1972. The band reached their commercial peak with the 1973 album Billion Dollar Babies. Furnier's solo career as Alice Cooper, adopting the band's name as his own name, began with the 1975 concept album Welcome to My Nightmare. In 2008 he released Along Came a Spider, his 18th solo album. Expanding from his original Detroit rock roots, over the years Cooper has experimented with many different musical styles, including conceptual rock, art rock, glam metal, hard rock, new wave, pop rock, soft rock, experimental rock, heavy metal, and industrial rock. In recent times he has returned more to his garage rock roots. [[Super Baby Rag Dolls|ragdolls mentioning Alice Cooper.]]]] Alice Cooper is known for his social and witty persona offstage, The Rolling Stone Album Guide going so far as to refer to him as the world's most "beloved heavy metal entertainer". He helped to shape the sound and look of heavy metal, and has been credited as being the person who "first introduced horror imagery to rock'n'roll, and whose stagecraft and showmanship have permanently transformed the genre". Away from music, Cooper is a film actor, a golfing celebrity, a restaurateur and, since 2004, a popular radio DJ with his classic rock show Nights with Alice Cooper. Notes *'Alice Cooper' was humorously mentioned in a comic book advertisement for Super Baby Rag Dolls. In the ad, it says that the dolls are so cute, they make Donny and Marie Osmond look like Alice Cooper. Reference Legends of the Superheroes *The Roast (1979) Notes *'Alice Cooper' exists in the real world as well, so the information in this article is both the real world perspective and in-universe perspective. References External Link *Alice Cooper at Wikipedia Category:Entertainment Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Real-life characters Category:Musical artists and groups